wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Skarloc
Captain Skarloc is the second mini-boss of Escape from Durnholde in Caverns of Time. He appears when you've escorted Thrall through the front gate of Durnholde Keep. He rides up to Thrall, talks to him, and then starts attacking. Attacks and Abilities *'Basic Melee': Negligible (1500-1900 on a tank in Heroic). *'Holy Light': He will heal himself or one of the Wardens. Interruptable by any means, but you can not silence him. *'Cleanse': He will dispel most forms of crowd control you put on the adds, such as Polymorph. *'Hammer of Justice': Stuns target for 6 seconds. *'Holy Shield': Holy damage on successful Blocks (440 damage in Heroic). *'Devotion Aura' Heroic Only *'Consecrate': Players standing on Consecrated ground take 675 Holy damage per second. Strategy Skarloc comes with two adds: a Warden (healer) and a Veteran (rogue). These are mobs you have already killed around the Keep, and should be familiar. While tanking Skarloc, kill the healer as soon as possible, preferably stunning every heal he tries to do. After that, take on the warrior, and finish Skarloc after that. Skarloc doesn't hit extremely hard - but he can take a lot of hits, so Counterspell him where possible. He is immune to Curse of Tongues, but the other two can be feared out of the fight. Fear works particularly well in this fight. There is ample room to fear kite one or both of Skarloc's adds, and the only enemies in range to aggro are mid 20's beasts that are native to the area. A single warlock can easily down Skarloc's healer and keep it from doing anything besides running for the entire fight. Then the warlock can dispense with the warrior add, all the while leaving the other four to focus directly on Skarloc. Note to above: Your tank should easily be able to pick up Skarloc and the veteran, usually the one on the left (facing him). If the rest of the group focuses on the Warden, you should be able to down him within a matter of seconds, move to the next add, then down Skarloc. Alternative Strategy: Skarloc has a fairly limited range on his heals. If a class is able to OT temporarily (rogue evasion/Cloak of shadows, hunter & warlock pets etc.), pull his adds outside this healing range. By doing this you are able to either kill or CC them both without Skarloc healing or decursing them. Healers should stand between the MT and the DPS group. Once both adds are dealt with, DPS should be able to go all out on Skarloc as the tank would have generated enough threat to hold him. Heroic Mode The tank has to move out of Consecration all the time. Hammer of Justice will make this difficult. In addition, the adds' damage, and Warden's Psychic Scream, are much more dangerous. Loot Quotes Intro: *Thrall! You didn't really think you would escape did you? You and your allies shall answer to Blackmoore - after I've had my fun! Taunts: *You're a slave. That's all you'll ever be. *I don't know what Blackmoore sees in you. For my money, you're just another ignorant savage! Killing a player: *Thrall will never be free! *Did you really think you would leave here alive? Death: *Guards! Urgh..Guards..! External links Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Characters with military ranks